


perfect

by takesmeunder



Series: malec divide series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: Magnus watches Alec dance with their children at their wedding reception.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> wowie. 2x12 sure was SOMETHING, wasn't it? here's a present to make up for that episode plus killing magnus in the first one. enjoy!

Magnus leans up against the oak tree they’d said their vows under, watching as Alec speaks with his parabatai for a moment before immediately beginning to slap him on the head. He can’t hear their conversation, but from the look on Clary’s face it doesn’t seem as though Jace is completely undeserving of the beating.

There’s a hand on his back and when he looks to the side it’s to find Isabelle watching him with a smile. “So, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, how does it feel to be married?”

“Unbelievable,” Magnus says right away. His gaze settles back on Alec, who now has one arm holding Max and the other twirling Rafael. “It’s just,” he pauses, takes a breath as Alec toes off his shoes and socks when Max kicks his off. Rafael watches for a beat before following Alec’s lead. “I never thought I’d have this, you know?”

Isabelle squeezes his arm, smile deepening. “I’m glad you found it with my brother, Magnus. You both deserve this happiness.”

Magnus’ breath catches on an inhale, and when he looks back to Izzy she’s wandered off towards Simon.

Alec has Max on his shoulders now, one hand on his little leg while Rafael pulls them in a slow circle to the sound of I Get To Love You by Ruelle. His heart is full, sitting here watching as his _husband_ slow dances with their _kids_ at their _wedding reception_.

People had asked why it took them so long, even after the Clave had legalized marriage between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Even after they could get married in gold, and Clary created a special marriage rune that Magnus could have etched into his skin the same as Alec’s. His thumb presses against it now, rubs the tender skin with a smile.

First it had been Max, and once they had settled into routine with him, Rafael had come. Going from a family of two, then three, and now four was a continuing adjustment. Magnus watches as Alec sets Max down on the ground, still shaky on his legs, but Rafael grasps his hands and grins, pulling his baby brother in the very same circle the three of them had just been going in.

Alec looks up then, hazel eyes shining in the sun and when his gaze settles on Magnus, his whole face lights up. He makes sure Jace has an eye on the kids before he walks over to Magnus, bare feet stepping carefully through the grass.

“Well, hello there,” Alec says, a teasing smirk on his face as he slides a hand around Magnus’ waist. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, his hand coming to rest on Alec’s hand, thumb pressing over Alec’s marriage rune in a gentle motion. Alec still inhales sharply, eyes flickering shut as he presses closer into Magnus’ space.

 “I have a husband,” Magnus says, bringing Alec’s wrist to his mouth to press a kiss against the skin. “You might have seen him. Tall, brunette, running around bare footed, his arms almost as big as mine?”

Alec hums, leans in to kiss Magnus’ cheek. “I saw a guy with that exact description,” he whispers into the space between them. “Except the arms part. I think you’re rather on par for that.”

Magnus lifts his chin in defiance, thinking back to the previous night when Alec had held him against the wall, Magnus’ legs wrapped tight around his waist while he—

“Thinking about last night?” Alec interrupts his thoughts, a smug look gracing his features. “Me too.”

“We are at our wedding reception, Alexander,” Magnus says, and he hates that he blushes. “Now is not the time.”

Alec pulls back slowly, kissing Magnus’ mouth and then his nose, resting their foreheads together. “Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?”

“Of course,” Magnus says. “After Valentine’s massacre with the soul sword. I could never, ever forget that moment. You shocked me,” he admits. “I thought you were about to split up with me.”

“When Clary said she didn’t know where you were,” Alec’s pulled Magnus back in, and they’ve started swaying slowly to the music despite Magnus saying he was not going to dance other than their first dance. “That was the moment I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. As long as you’d have me by your side, I wanted you.”

Magnus opens his mouth, a retort on the tip of his tongue about how they'd only known each other for two months at that point, but the look in Alec’s eyes stops him. “Forever,” he says, instead. “I want you forever.”

Alec nods in agreement, his own thumb finding Magnus’ rune and rubbing over it once. “Gods, I’m a mess. I’m not even wearing any shoes.”

“You look perfect,” Magnus says.

Alec kisses him in response, his hand sliding up the back of Magnus’ gold dusted blazer and beneath his dress shirt. Magnus is just beginning to think that things are probably getting a bit too heated when there’s small hands tugging at his pant leg. He looks down to see Rafael with an adorably disgusted look on his face.

“Papa, will you dance with me and Max? Daddy already did, it’s your turn. Por favor?” Rafael asks, still tugging on Magnus’ pants.

Alec pulls back again, and it’s hard for Magnus to ignore how swollen his lips are and the blush that’s spread down his neck. “Why don’t we all dance together?”

“Sí,” Magnus says, lifting Rafael into his arms. Alec grabs his free hand, and Magnus finds himself pulled towards the group of people that are now, officially, his family.


End file.
